trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
IFK Rockhounds
IFK Rockhounds are a team based in Moldova and are currently playing in the Divizia Nationala looking for there first title coming close twice in season 8 and 9 finishing 2nd and 3rd respectively. They were founded in season 7 as Liverpool Crusaders FC and changed their names to IFK Rockhounds in Season 10 due to of a vote in favor by the board and fans. ---- 'Club History' IFK Rockhounds were established in Season 7 on 1st July 2007 where they played their first match against F.C. Botanica in a thrilling 3-3 draw. That season they finished 5th in division 2.1 but was promoted to the first division due to many teams in the Divizia Nationala breaking up and retiring from the league. In Season 8, IFK Rockhounds finished 2nd, only one point behind Champions TTA Straseni to earn a runner up medal and fell further behind in Season 9 finishing 3rd a massive 9 points behind that seasons league winners Athletic Club Chisinau FC and 4 behind TTA Straseni. In Season 10 IFK Rockhounds began to execute a refinancing plan which involved selling all the first team players and play with youth for that season, however it seems to have been successful as they now have one of the best squads in the Divizia Nationala with a healthy finance that aim to win the title for Season 11 and on paper should win it for their first time. ---- 'Notable Players' V.An who is now retired, in his first season he became the clubs Top Scorer in Season 8 with 13 goals, and is the all time Top Scorer with 29 goals in 43 games. ---- 'Stadium' The Citadel has been IFK Rockhounds home since Season 10, it is in the city of Gallifrey where it use to be called Stanley Park. It can hold 30,000 fans and will surely get larger as the team gets more successful. ---- 'Manager' IFK Rockhounds first manager was Chairman Jamie Redknapp who guided the club to promotion to the first division and a 2nd place finish in Season 8, he later resigned as Manager and appointed Jamie Redknapp to be his successor who managed 3rd place in Season 9 and is aiming to make IFK Rockhounds champions with their best ever squad on show for Season 11. * Jamie Carragher Season 7 - 9 * Jamie Redknapp Season 9 - Present ---- 'Staff' IFK Rockhounds staff consists of two excellent scouts and four excellent and young coaches, they work very hard developing the in bloom youngsters and aiding the seniors in perfecting their skills. ---- 'Current Squad' POSITION NAME ASI GK Motoyuki Tatsuya 29,026 GK Ahmad Norafandy Nor 30,014 GK Lim Ji Sheng 26,741 DL Nikita Bogdanskii 28,143 DC Nguyen Cao Ky 26,685 DMR Nicolae Raducioiu 7,016 DMC Elyas Prasetyo 34,422 DMC Petr Drygin 3,333 DMC Vadim Dragunov 34,548 ML Marius Gorbachev 16,899 OMC Nick White 27,302 OML Georghe Pilkin 7,212 FC David Kay 30,004 FC Dan Munteanu 4,142 ---- 'Honors and Records' ---- 'League History' * Season 7 - Division 2 :: 5th | Goals: 32 32 | Pts 50 * Season 8 - Divizia Nationala :: 2nd | Goals: 58 40 | Pts 57 * Season 9 - Divizia Nationala :: 3rd | Goals: 48 27 | Pts 64 * Season 10 - Divizia Nationala :: 10th | Goals: 30 82 | Pts 28 ---- 'Cup History' * Season 8 - Cupa Moldovei :: First Round Knockout * Season 9 - Cupa Moldovei :: Semi Final Penalty Knockout * Season 10 - Cupa Moldovei :: First Round Knockout ---- 'Champions Cup History' * Season 9 - Second in Group :: Last 64 Knockout ---- 'UETA Cup History' * Season 10 - Third in Group ---- 'Transfer Records' * Highest Transfer Fee Paid : Z. Vučen :: $142,753,712 * Highest Transfer Fee Received : Z. Vučen :: $154,000,000 * Highest Transfer Paid in a Season: Season 10 :: 1,015,308,259 * Highest Transfer Received in a Season: Season 10 :: 954,939,240 ---- 'Victory Records' * Record Victory : Steaua Chisinau 0 - 9 IFK Rockhounds :: 10 October 07 * Record Champions Cup Win : Linkwood 0 - 3 IFK Rockhounds :: 13 November 07 * Record UETA Cup Win : IFK Rockhounds 3 - 2 AFK Velez Mostar :: 19 February 08 * Record Cup Win : Zimbur 1 - 2 IFK Rockhounds :: 24th January 08 * Record Attendance : 29992 v AFK Velez Mostar :: Season 9 ---- 'Player Records' * Most Goals in a Game : M Bostina (3) :: Season 8 * Most Goals in a Season : V An (13) :: Season 8 * Highest Average Rating in a Season : A. Fortunatov 34GP 7.00 :: Season 8 * Most Assists in a Season : V.An (11) :: Season 8 * Most MOM Awards in a Season : A. Fortunatov (6) :: Season 8 ---- 'Team Records' * Highest ASI : V. Dragunov :: 34,548 :: Season 11 * Highest Team Average Skill : 11.21 :: Season 9 * Highest Total ASI : 342,813 :: Season 11 ---- 'All Time Records' * Record Goalscorer : V.An :: 29 Goals Games Played * Record Champions Cup Scorer : G.Jara :: 2 Goals Game Played * Record UETA Cup Scorer : N. Raducioiu :: 2 Goals Games Played * Record Cup Scorer : K. Lillehagen :: 3 Goals Games Played * Record Assists : O. Bocharkov :: 17 Assists Games Played * Record Productivity : V.An :: 42 Productivity Games Played * Record MOM Awards : A. Fortunatov :: 9 Awards games played * Most Games Played : V. Poniatowski :: 85 Games Played Category:Football Clubs Category:Moldavian Football Clubs